


Pausa para o lanche

by anakidd



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crush, Domestic, Fluffy, Gen, Handicraft club, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakidd/pseuds/anakidd
Summary: Mika e Tsumugi se trombam no corredor, começam a papear e fazem brigadeiro.





	Pausa para o lanche

É apenas mais um dia normal na Academia Yumenosaki, ou seja, o curso de idols está pegando fogo como sempre. A essa altura, planos mirabolantes arquitetados por adolescentes como muito tempo e dinheiro sobrando já é parte do cotidiano, bem como alguns estudantes compondo nas paredes do corredor e outros sendo carregados à força para praticar pelo menos uma vez na semana. Além disso, com os mais importantes DreamFes ocorrendo regularmente, os ânimos estão sempre à flor da pele.

Entretanto, em meio a essa balbúrdia, ainda resta tempo para atividades calmas e cotidianas. Há quem consiga ignorar o mar bravo na maior parte do tempo, até - principalmente se o amuleto da sorte do dia colaborar. Sim, uma dessas pessoas está tranquilamente seguindo com suas tarefas diárias, o próprio Tsumugi Aoba.

“Dia de sorte, dia de sorte ~” Tsumugi cantarola para si mesmo enquanto carrega um carrinho de livros para a biblioteca - cortesia de Anzu, que arranjou o veículo (leia-se: encomendou para o Natsume) para que ele não corresse mais o risco de derrubar tudo ou trombar com um desavisado nos corredores. Além disso, ela insistiu que a coluna do Senpai agradeceria com o passar do anos. Sempre uma Produtora dedicada e um passo à frente, pensando na saúde de todos exceto a dela mesma. 

Natsume realmente se empenhou para projetar um carrinho ergonomicamente perfeito para o Senpai, mesmo que ele vá negar isso até o dia de sua morte. Fontes oficiais dizem que ele só aceitou porque foi um pedido da Koneko-chan. De qualquer forma, Tsumugi não teve como negar e ele tinha que admitir que realmente isso tornava essa parte do trabalho muito mais fácil e os livros ficavam mais protegidos.

Entretanto, isso não quer dizer que ele está 100% imune a acidentes…

“NhaaAAAaaaa!” O grito misturado com choro ecoou pelos corredores assim que Tsumugi virou a esquina, trombando o carrinho com um distraído menino corvo que vinha correndo na direção oposta. Os livros estavam a salvo, mas os doces caídos dos bolsos de Mika se espalharam pelo chão.

“Mika-kun!!!” Tsumugi arregalou os olhos, imediatamente largando o carrinho para ajudar o outro a se levantar. “Mil perdões!!! Ah, eu estava distraído demais, essa coisa é mais perigosa do que parece… você se machucou?”

“Nnnhaa… Tsumu-chan-senpai…?” Mika esfregou os olhos, ainda zonzo com o incidente e se apoiando no senpai para se levantar. Logo ele sorriu, entretanto. “Tá tudo bem ~ Eu nem sinto dor direito, Tsumu-chan-senpai! Foi só muito do nada, daí me assustei! Hueehehe, desculpa se atrapalhei… ah, mas pelo menos seus livros tão bem a salvo, né?”

“Mika-kun…” Tsumugi suspirou e sorriu gentilmente, sempre surpreso com o desapego do colega de clube, muitas vezes exagerado e preocupante. “Ainda assim, desculpe… eu devia estar prestando mais atenção enquanto dirijo essa coisa… ah, por outro lado, seus doces não estão tão a salvo!” Ele riu e se abaixou para recolher os doces, seguido por Mika.

“Waa! Não se preocupa, Tsumu-chan-senpai..! Eles vivem caindo, Oshi-san vive me dando bronca por causa disso… whehe.. mas obrigadinho por recolher ~” Ele sorriu e enfiou tudo nos bolsos de volta enquanto eles se levantavam. Tsumugi observou, também sempre intrigado com a capacidade da roupa do Mika guardar tanto doce… será que ele tem bolsos extras costurados pelo Shu-kun? Mesmo curioso, ele guardou a pergunta para si por enquanto.

“Bem, ainda assim eu gostaria de me desculpar, se você não estiver ocupado, por que não vem comigo até a biblioteca e tomamos um chá?” Ele sorriu, enquanto Mika considerou a oferta por um tempo e por fim sorriu, balançando levemente para frente e para trás.

“Hmm, eu não tô ocupado não, na real eu esqueci o que eu ia fazer… então podemos ir sim, Tsumu-chan-senpai! Obrigadinho!”

Tsumugi se surpreendeu com a rapidez que Mika aceitou a oferta, normalmente ele era tão resistente a mimos, mas tudo fez sentido assim que eles chegaram à biblioteca. Mika percebeu que todos aqueles livros precisavam ser realocados nas prateleiras, então aproveitou a chance para acompanhar e ajudar o senpai. Tsumugi não teve muito como recusar, pois quando ele se deu conta eles já estavam organizando tudo juntos enquanto a água do chá esquentava. Mika-kun era sempre tão gentil, até mesmo depois de um acidente… Tsumugi não podia negar que essa gentileza e a energia positiva do colega de clube aquecia o coraçãozinho dele.

“Tsumu-chan-senpai, o que será isso?” Mika disse em certo momento, olhando curiosamente para um livro fino que trazia fotos de comidas na capa, bolos e doces convidativos e coloridos.

“Hm? Deixe-me ver.” Tsumugi ajeitou os óculos e olhou o livro com cuidado, uma leve surpresa aparecendo em seu rosto. “Receitas ao redor do mundo: edição Brasil”. Oh! É um livro de receitas de um país estrangeiro. Mika-kun, você sabe algo sobre o Brasil?

“Hmmm….” Mika pensou, concentrado por alguns momentos. “Waa, uma vez eu fiz um arubaito com um brasileiro! Ele falava bem japonês e não parecia estrangeiro só de olhar, mas tinha um sotaque meio engraçado. Parece que os pais dele eram de lá? Mas eu só sei que fica do outro lado do mundo…”

“Certo ~ faz sentido, já que um das maiores comunidades japonesas do mundo fica no Brasil. Alguns lugares lá até mesmo fazem festivais como Tanabata ~” Tsumugi disse casualmente enquanto folheava o livro, que estava em japonês e trazia várias receitas e fotos de pratos em alta qualidade.

“Waaa, Tsumu-chan-senpai sabe tudo mesmo! Wehehe, pessoas que leem muito são outro nível!” Mika riu, espiando o livro, também curioso sobre o conteúdo.

“Ahaha… são só conhecimentos aleatórios, mas é divertido saber mais sobre outros lugares ~ às vezes você encontra semelhanças onde menos espera ~” Tsumugi ficou um pouco envergonhado com o elogio e o sorriso de Mika do lado dele, mas sorriu também, aproximando o livro dele para que pudessem olhar juntos. A essa altura, tanto a arrumação quanto o chá tinha saído da cabeça deles.

“Tem algumas receitas muito interessantes aqui ~ oh, Mika-kun, olha só esse doce!” Tsumugi apontou para a foto de bolinhas de chocolate e granulado em forminhas coloridas. “Se chama brigadeiro ~ ufufu, interessante essa palavra.”

“Leite condensado, chocolate em pó…” Mika acompanhou, lendo a receita e sorrindo. “Wehehe! Parece bem barato e gostoso, Tsumu-chan-senpai! Não acho que ia me fazer mal, pelo menos! Ah, meus irmãozinhos em Kansai iam fazer a festa nisso, também...”

“É mesmo..?” Tsumugi sorriu. Ele ainda queria compensar pela bola fora mais cedo, depois de praticamente ter atropelado o amigo. “Bem, acho que todas esses ingredientes são fáceis de achar na cozinha da escola… você quer tentar fazer?”

“Ehh??” Mika arregalou os olhos, um pouco tímido de repente. “Não sei… Tsumu-chan-senpai tem um monte de trabalho, eu não quero atrapalhar…”

“Não seja por isso! Já estamos bem adiantados aqui e, como você me ajudou, mais da metade dos livros já está arrumada. Eu já estava querendo fazer uma pausa rápida para um lanche, mesmo!” Mentirinhas necessárias para convencer um amigo teimoso. Apesar de Mika desconfiar um pouco disso, era difícil resistir à gentileza do senpai. Além disso, Tsumugi muitas vezes conseguia ser mais teimoso do que ele, então por fim ele aceitou, sem conseguir esconder bem o sorriso.

“Ehehee… se não tem problema, eu também tô ficando meio com fominha mesmo, então podemos tentar, Senpai! ~”

Os dois foram para a cozinha e não demoraram a encontrar todos os ingredientes necessários. Yumenosaki estava sempre bem abastecida em todos os sentidos, e eles não precisavam de nada muito obscuro. Enquanto Tsumugi lia a receita, Mika foi separando tudo o que precisavam e misturando o chocolate em pó ao leite condensado.

“Ehehe, já dá vontade de comer assim mesmo, né senpai?”

“Ahaha… você com certeza é do tipo que raspa a massa crua da panela de massa de bolo, não é mesmo, Mika-kun?”

“Nhaaa….” Mika riu, envergonhado. “Oshi-san diz que não é elegante, mas eu não resisto… eu não sou elegante mesmo, então não tem problema, né?”

“Realmente não tem problema nenhum, Mika-kun.” Tsumugi sorriu só de imaginar a cena. Certamente Mika não faz ideia do quão adorável ele é, mas isso só o torna mais charmoso ainda. “Ah, já parece estar no ponto, de acordo com a receita!”

“Nossa, é super rápido, né?” Mika comentou, tirando a panela do fogo. “Não é à toa que é tão popular, como diz o livro, né?”

“Exatamente~” Tsumugi concordou. “Em apenas dez minutos você tem doce o bastante pra agradar uma turma de crianças. Ou dois estudantes famintos, ufufu ~”

“Ehehe ~ é bom pra mim, que estou sempre pra lá e pra cá… mas Tsumu-chan-senpai, me ajuda aqui pra ir mais rápido, né?” Mika cutucou o senpai, começando a enrolar as bolinhas como a receita mandava. “É tipo fazer um mini-onigiri, é bonitinho, né?”

“É verdade~ se você estiver com tempo, pode até pintar eles de cores e formas divertidas, eu acho… ~como abóbora para o Dia das Bruxas, por exemplo ~” Tsumugi comentou, e Mika quase pulou de empolgação em resposta.

“E não é que é?? Waaa, Tsumu-chan-senpai tem as melhores ideias!!! Ehehe, fazer doces é mesmo divertido ~” Ele continuou cantarolando e fazendo as bolinhas, passando elas no chocolate granulado. Tsumugi também estava trabalhando, mas ele se distraía às vezes observando Mika, pois ver o garoto se divertindo também fazia ele feliz. Era esse o ponto de convidá-lo para fazer os brigadeiros, afinal.

Em alguns minutos eles terminaram e colocaram todos os docinhos nas forminhas, suficiente para encher uma travessa grande. Os olhos de Mika estavam brilhando de felicidade e ele logo pegou o primeiro, engolindo praticamente de uma vez.

“Hmm… nhaaaa, é super delicioso, Tsumu-chan-senpai!!! Derrete na boca e tudo!!! Aqui, pega um você também! Diga ã~hh!” Sem pensar muito, Mika pegou um dos brigadeiros e ofereceu diretamente pro Tsumugi, que ficou vermelho como o cabelo do Natsume.

“Ah… ahaha, c-claro, Mika-kun…~” Tentando manter a postura, Tsumugi abriu a boca e aceitou o doce, rindo levemente nervoso. “É r-realmente muito bom…!” Tanto o brigadeiro quanto a companhia, mas ele evitou falar ainda mais e passar mais vergonha. Entretanto, Mika estava com as bochechas levemente rosadas também.

“Ehe… ehehe…!” Mika pegou mais um brigadeiro e praticamente engoliu, um pouco confuso com o próprio nervosismo e repentinamente percebendo que ele e Tsumugi estavam sozinhos na cozinha fazia um tempo. Ele ficou ainda mais confuso quando o senpai pegou a panela e passou o dedo dentro para pegar um pouco do chocolate que restava.

“Eehhh!!?? Então você também é desse tipo, Tsumu-chan-senpai??”

“Ah… eu sei que não parece, mas as aparências enganam às vezes também, não é verdade?” Ele deu um risinho sem graça, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. “E e-eu não achei que Mika-kun me julgaria, então…”

“Ah..” Mika piscou e então sorriu gentilmente, colocando as mãos atrás das costas. “Não precisa se preocupar não, Tsumu-chan-senpai ~ eu gosto do senpai mais quando você é honesto ~”

“C-como esperado do Mika-kun ~” Tsumugi riu de leve, sentindo o rosto ficar mais vermelho ainda. “M-mas vamos aproveitar esses doces, né?~” Ele aproveitou o momento para fazer o mesmo, oferecendo um brigadeiro para o Mika. “Diga ã-ah~”

“..... ah… ã-ahh..~~” Mika hesitou um pouco por timidez e nervosismo, mas por fim aceitou o docinho também, dessa vez mastigando devagar e lambendo os lábios, ignorando seu coraçãozinho palpitando de repente. “É m-mesmo uma delícia…!~”

“É sim. ~ Aposto que as crianças da sua cidade vão adorar…!”

“Uhum!” Mika concordou entusiasmado, balançando um pouco e chegando mais perto de Tsumugi, sorrindo pra ele. “Obrigado por ajudar, Tsumu-chan-senpai! Ehe, se você não tivesse dado a ideia eu não teria vindo sozinho ~”

“B-bem.. ~ você encontrou o livro porque veio me ajudar na biblioteca, mesmo depois que eu te atropelei… então eu que agradeço, Mika-kun! É sempre divertido quando você está por perto..! D-digo…”

Tsumugi começou a rir um pouco nervoso e Mika levantou as sobrancelhas, curioso. Mas antes que ele pudesse perguntar, o senpai virou-se para a pia e começou a lavar a panela, relembrando a importância de manter o local limpo, etc, etc.

“Bem, é, né!” Mika deu de ombros, já que o senpai às vezes era meio esquisito mesmo. Ele ajudou a limpar a cozinha e a dividir os docinhos a levar a outras pessoas, como Shu, Natsume e Sora.

“Ufufu, já estou visualizando o Sora-kun super animado com esses docinhos! Espero que Natsume-kun goste também…”

“Eheheh~ mesmo que Nakkun não diga nada, aposto que ele vai gostar muito! Você pode ver pela quantidade que ele comer. Assim como Oshi-san… ~ ele não é muito de doces, mas pelo menos um eu sei que ele vai experimentar, nem que seja escondido!”

“Ahaha, você parece determinado ~ como foi você que fez, tenho certeza que Shu-kun vai dar uma chance~”

“Nhaaa, espero que sim…” Mika riu um pouco envergonhado, segurando o pote e acompanhando Tsumugi para fora da cozinha. “Mas né, Tsumu-chan-senpai… a gente ainda precisa terminar de arrumar os livros, né?”

“Ah! Você tem razão! Ahaha, eu acabei me distraindo… você me acompanha então, Mika-kun?”

“Hmmh! Eu não me importo de passar mais um tempo com você, Tsumu-chan-senpai! Ehehe~! Né, enquanto a gente continua, me fala mais sobre o que você sabe sobre o Brasil e outros lugares beeem longe!”

“Ahaha~ conhecendo a gente, vamos rodar e rodar os assuntos e se perder, sem nem chegar a uma conclusão definitiva… mas isso não é ruim às vezes, né?”

Mika concordou, comendo mais brigadeiros no caminho. Realmente, ele tinha até se esquecido do que ia fazer antes de literalmente trombar com o senpai. Mas passar um dia tranquilo de vez em quando no mar bravo da Yumenosaki não é ruim, né?

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz Dia dos Namorados, Kaowu! :3c  
> Escrevi essa fic soft pro meu amozinho, espero que gostem também e aqueça um pouco o coraçãozinho de vocês!


End file.
